Biostatistics Core Abstract The Biostatistics Core (BC) will provide advice to individual projects and other cores on the use of appropriate statistical design strategies; perform sample size calculations; create and maintain the project database by merging demographic information from the trauma burn database and detailed patient level information from the Clinical Data Repository with cytokine measurements from the Cytokine Core; perform quality checks on the database; maintain an archive of data sets for individual projects; assist in the development of models and methods for statistical analysis; check assumptions and explore alternative modeling procedures; carry out the more complicated data analyses; write the statistical methods sections for manuscripts; and assist in the production of graphical displays of data. The duties of the BC will be carried out by personnel of the Center for Statistical Consultation and Research (CSCAR), a facility that has been providing quality statistical services to the University of Michigan research community since 1946. CSCAR staff members have working relationships with faculty members from the departments of Statistics and Biostatistics, providing ready access to additional expertise in statistical methodology. Locating the BC within CSCAR is cost-effective in that it allows the projects and other cores to make use of the broad expertise of CSCAR's staff of applied statisticians. The Biostatistics Core will also have the assistance of Dr. Rod Little, of the University of Michigan Biostatistics Department, as a consultant. Dr. Little will provide expert assistance on appropriate analysis methods for missing data.